Online retail and e-commerce are increasingly taking market share from on-premise traditional brick and mortar retailers. When shopping at brick and mortar retailers, a customer can try on apparel and accessories to ensure the right fit and style. When shopping online, a customer is limited in his or her ability to ensure the right fit and style due to the inability to try on the apparel and accessories.